pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Hussarya33
|-|O mnie= Witaj, mój nick to Hussarya33 (tylko proszę, nie myl z husarią, bo to kompletnie różne rzeczy), ale mówcie mi po prostu Huss. Jestem studentem politechniki, mat-fizem, bronym, a także administratorem tej Wiki, więc zawsze możesz zwrócić się do mnie z prośbą o pomoc - bardzo często zaglądam na Wikię, więc powinienem być w stanie pomóc. |-|Lubię= *''Pingwiny z Madagaskaru'', *motoryzację, *''Ranczo'', *''World of Tanks'', *''Civilization'', *''Total War'', *napisałbym, że Pokemony, ale znam tylko 2 pierwsze generacje, a grałem tylko w Fire Red i Soul Silver *''My Ltitle Pony: Przyjaźń to magia'', *''Odyssey One'' *''Honor Harrington'' *rock historyczno-patriotyczny, *Horytnicę, *Fortecę, *Sabaton, *Matallicę, *husarię, *historię ale tylko do 1945, *jasne sytuacje, *Węgrów. |-|Nie lubię= *hejterów, *spamerów, *trolli, *dzieci neo, *idiotów, * Niemców Szwabów, * Rosjan Ruskich, *nazistów, *komunistów, *lewaków, *mylenia nacjonalizmu z faszyzmem (nie, to nie jest jedno i to samo!!!), *używania obcojęzycznych słów, jeżeli istnieją polskie odpowiedniki, *nazywania mieszkańców ZSRR Rosjanami (jest takie określenie jak Sowieci). |-|Moja twórczość= Teraz trochę o moich artykułach. Na razie traktować z przymrużeniem oka, bo będę zmieniał. Chyba najbardziej charakterystyczny element mojej fikcji to jej polskość - zaczynając od klasycznego Ja nie zrobię?, poprzez cytaty i odniesienia do rodzimych filmów/seriali/innych produkcji oraz obśmiewanie kilku stereotypów dotyczących Polaków, dochodząc aż do Wielkiej Polski, nad którą nigdy nie zachodzi Słońce. Często obśmiewam stereotypy dotyczące różnych narodów (Polakom też się oberwało). Wprowadzam też aluzje historyczne. Moje fikcje dzieją się w 3 uniwersach: #'Uniwersum ZOO w Central Parku' - czyli przygody głównych postaci serialu, jednak w jego centrum jest moja fanowska postać: Łysy -dresiarz z Polski razem ze swoimi kumplami. Postacie tutaj ukrywają się pod pseudonimami. W tym uniwersum osadzone są seriale Karen w zoo, Warsaw Penguin Company, Zoo na kółkach oraz fanfik Pingwiny z Equestrii #'Uniwersum przyszłości' - akcja przenosi się o 1500 lat do przodu, gdzie poznajemy półrobotycznego pingwina-komandosa Luke'a oraz jego wrogów. Postacie mają tutaj imiona inspirowane produkcjami sci-fi i fantasy. Tutaj osadziłem akcję mojego pierwszego fanfika. #'Uniwersum historyczne' - tak naprawdę to jest koncept, który był tworzony kilka razy, ale nigdy nie wypalił. Chwilowo istnieje tylko jedna postać związana z tym uniwersum - Brona - ale utworzona w innym celu. Ostatnio najwięcej uwagi poświęcam na pisanie moich fanfików. Pierwszy z nich, na razie bez tytułu, to opowieść o międzygwiezdnej misji komandoskiej z masą aluzji do innych produkcji, osadzona w dalekiej przyszłości. Drugi z nich, na który poświęcam najwięcej czasu, nosi tytuł Pingwiny z Equestrii i jest to połączenie seriali Pingwinów z Madagaskaru i My Little Pony:Przyjaźń to magia (zanim zaczniesz go hejtować, to przeczytaj) osadzone współcześnie, ale też pojawią się aluzje do historii świata i naszego pięknego kraju. Jestem także autorem i współautorem następujących seriali: *''Pingwiny z Podziemia'' (z Lady of the Lake703 - historia pingwinich partyzantów z czasów II wojny światowej. *''Karen w zoo'' (z Smithem i Martą the Writer) - kontynuacja Pingwinów z Madagaskaru z nowymi (w tym moja główna postać - Łysy) i starymi bohaterami. *''Warsaw Penguin Company'' (z Martą the Writer i Juliusem Flaviusem) - kontynuacja Karen w Zoo, Łysy i Louis zostawiają oddział Skippera i udają się do Warszawy. *''Zoo na kółkach'' (z połową Wikii Onewą, Martą the Writer i innymi) - zwierzęta w sportowych samochodach. *''Gra o Kosmos'' (z Księżniczką Kiarą, Juliusem Flaviusem i Michalomatkiem) - historia kolonizacji odległej planety. Parodia Civilization. |-|Cytaty= Naród wspaniały, ale ludzie to k*rwy. ~Józef Piłsudski. Czego krzyczysz? Noga? A tamtemu łeb urwało i nie narzeka. ~Józef Piłsudski (do rannego żołnierza). Głową muru nie przebijesz, ale jeśli zawiodły inne metody należy spróbować i tej. ~Józef Piłsudski. Racja jest jak d*pa - każdy ma swoją. ~Józef Piłsudski. Bijecie się o honor? A my o naszą wolność. Czyli każdy walczy o to, czego mu brak. ~Bolesław Wieniawa-Długoszowski (do carskiego oficera). Polacy są wspaniałym narodem i bezwartościowym społeczeństwem. ~Cyprian Kamil Norwid. Na sumieniu Polski ciąży wiele grzechów przeciwko sobie, ale ani jeden przeciwko innym narodom. ~Aleksander Świętochowski. Myśmy tak odbiegli od innych narodów, że święcimy klęski, gdy tamte święcą zwycięstwa. ~Roman Dmowski. Można bodaj z całą słusznością powiedzieć, że nigdzie nie ma tylu co u nas nieinteligentnych intelektualistów i tylu estetów bez smaku. ~Roman Dmowski. My, Polacy, rozumiemy wojnę nie jak symbol, lecz jako prawdziwą walkę. ~Władysław Sikorski. Policzym ich, jak ich pobijem. ~Jan Karol Chodkiewicz (przed bitwą pod Kircholmem). Jak coś jest niemożliwe, zostawcie to Polakom, a oni się ucieszą i to zrobią ~Napoleon I Bonaparte (przed bitwą pod Somosierrą). Jak już musicie pić, to pijcie jak Polacy, ale bądźcie równie dzielni jak oni. ~Napoleon I Bonaparte. Mało jest zalet, których by Polacy nie mieli, i mało błędów, których udałoby im się uniknąć. ~Winston Churchill. Pozostaje to tajemnicą i tragedią historii że naród Polacy gotów do wielkiego heroicznego wysiłku, uzdolniony, waleczny, ujmujący powtarza zastarzałe błędy w każdym prawie przejawie swoich rządów. Wspaniały w buncie i nieszczęściu, haniebny i bezwstydny w triumfie. Najdzielniejszy pośród dzielnych, prowadzony przez najpodlejszych wśród podłych. ~Winston Churchill Europa musi odbudować Polskę, stawiając między sobą a Azją 20 milionów bohaterów. ~Karol Marks. Polacy są najbardziej inteligentnym narodem, z jakim spotkali się Niemcy w Europie. ~Adolf Hitler. Dajcie mi niemiecką technologię i polskich żołnierzy, a zdobędę cały świat. ~Adolf Hitler. Konieczna jest polityka utrzymywania ludzi w stanie głupoty. ~Mao Zedong. Nieważne, kto głosuje, ważne, kto liczy głosy. ~Józef Stalin. Celem wojny nie jest śmierć za ojczyznę, ale sprawienie, aby tamci sk*rwiele umierali za swoją. ~George Patton. Jestem demokratą, ale na swój sposób. ~Augusto Pinochet. http://jastrzebie-gramatyki.pl/cytat/449551 |-|Inne strony= Wkład Brudnopis Różne testy i eksperymenty w źródle Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Administracja